A Thomas and Friends Christmas
by Trainmaster97
Summary: When Thomas is invited to the North Pole to help Santa, things can't possibly go wrong. But they can. When Thomas wrecks everthing, he has to put things right in order to save Christmas. Don't own any characters in here. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, Traindude1997 here. I'm writing this as a holiday special for 2012. This will be a test for a future series I am writing. I do not own any characters in this story, even Sandy. That character belongs to Cactus190706 on YouTube. Hope you enjoy it and please review.**

A Thomas and Friends Christmas

Inspired by "A FAIRLY ODD CHRISTMAS"

Of all the places in England, none is more magical than the Island of Sodor. It is a nice island filled with nice people. There are also lots and lots of railway lines. But the most magical about the island is that it is filled with talking trains. There are small ones and big ones. Fast ones and slow ones. Old ones and new ones. They work hard for STH, the controller of the railway. But it was even more magical because it was the Christmas season! There were colorful lights all over the houses and stations, people caroling, and Christmas trees all over. It is one of the busiest times of the year.

One day, on Thomas' branchline, Thomas was doing his normal passenger duties with Annie and Clarabel. Wearing his snowplow, he puffed down the line clearing snow from the tracks. "What a wonderful day" said Thomas cheerfully. "Why yes it is" said Annie and Clarabel. The more Thomas thought about Christmas, the more his firebox filled with joy. "Where almost done for the day Thomas" called his driver as they approached the last station. "Were done" cheered Annie and Clarabel as the passengers departed. Then, Percy pulled up next to Thomas, he was pulling the mail cars. "Hello Thomas, I can't believe its two days till Christmas" he peeped happily. "I know, all the happy children and the presents, and especially Santa" said Thomas with a smile. So Thomas and Percy went to the goods yard. Thomas dropped Annie and Clarabel in a siding near old slow coach. Percy put the mail cars in the goods shed. "Let's get going Percy, they're going to put the tree up at Knaphord soon" he called. "Coming Thomas" called Percy as he pulled up next to him. And they set off towards Knaphord.

At Knaphord, there was hustle and bustle. Workmen put up lights, passenger boarded trains, and trains came in and out. Thomas and Percy pulled up to platforms 3 and 4. Edward, Toby, Emily, and Henry were already there. "Hello Thomas, hello Percy" said Emily. "Hello" they both said. Percy looked around "Where are Gordon and Duck" he asked. "Duck is taking a small goods train to the transfer yards, and Gordon is collecting the Christmas tree from Misty Island" said Edward. After talking for a few minutes, Duck pulled up to platform 5. "What's happening guys" asked Duck with a smile. "Where waiting for Gordon to arrive with the Christmas tree" said Toby. And just moments after he said this, Gordon pulled in with a large Christmas tree on a flatbed. "I have picked the grandest tree on Sodor or Misty Island" said Gordon proudly. Soon the workmen had unloaded the tree and were putting it up. "Just wait till all the lights come on" said Henry, then, two little people walked up. "Excuse me, were looking for Thomas the tank engine" asked one of them, who they could tell was a girl. "That would be me, but, who are you" said Thomas. "my name is Christmas Carol, elf first class" he said holding out her badge. "And I'm Dingle Dave, I have no class" he said with a smile. "Wait, did you say elves" asked Duck. "That's right, were two of Santa's elves. Now, we need to talk to Thomas" said Dave. "Okay, did I do something wrong" asked Thomas. "Oh no, nothing like that, but there is something important we need to talk to you about" said Carol. "What is it" asked Percy. Dave spoke "we were given a mission from Santa to come down here and bring you back to the north pole with us".

All the engines gasped, they wanted to take Thomas to the north pole. "But why" asked Thomas. "Because, with all the wishes this year, Santa needs some extra help. The one who usually helps his says he's overworked, so Santa asked him to pick someone to help. When Santa said that, his helped asked for you. So now, we need you to come help" said Carol. "Whoa, I get to work at the north pole" said Thomas, we was excited. "So, is that a yes" asked Dave. "You bet, but please, can my friends come to" asked Thomas. Dave and Carol looked at each other. "We'll have to contact Santa and ask" and they left. "I can't believe this, working at the north pole, that would be great" said Emily. "A dream come true" said Duck. Soon, Carol and Dave came back. "Santa said that's A okay" said Carol. "ALRIGHT" they all screamed. "Let's get moving" said Dave, and he threw a small ball in front of each engine. Soon the balls began to spin, and were replaced by a portal that engine could fit through. "Let's get going" said Carol, and she and Dave walked through one of the portals. "Well, here we go" said Thomas, and he puffed through the portal. Soon, the rest of the engine did the same. But then, Diesel snuck over, he had heard everything. "Well well well, a trip to the North Pole would be great, I could show Santa that Diesels are better than steamies any day" he said with a smile, and he rolled into the portal right before it closed.

**What's going to happen next, wait and see. Please review and tell me your thoughts on this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. This chapter will introduce Sandy and another character that you may know from my other stories. The north pole in this story is the one from the polar express, but with forests around the edge of the sea. Enjoy.**

A Magical Place

Thomas and the others came out of the portals and looked around. They were in the middle of a huge forest. There were pine trees everywhere you looked. "Where are we" asked Gordon. "Where in the forest near the North Pole, now, let's keep moving" said Carol. "Where are we going" asked Toby. "Just puff ahead and we should be at the north pole" said Dave. So, they set off into the forest. When they had turned a bend, Diesel came out of the portal. "Made it, now, let's go see Santa" he said with a devious laugh and rolled ahead.

They puffed and huffed down the tracks. Then, they saw a clearing and pulled up to what seemed like a frozen lake. "Is this the right place" asked Emily. "Yep, look over there" said Dave and he pointed to what seemed like a frozen ship sailing on the frozen sea. "That, is the North Pole" said Carol happily. "I can't believe we can see the north pole" said Edward. So, they set off to see the great city. Diesel came up to the clearing. "Looks like that's the north pole" said Diesel as he looked at the glowing ship like place. And like the others, he set off.

Thomas and the others came up to the entrance to the huge island. "welcome to Christmas Town" said Carol, and they puffed in. There were buildings all around. Elves walked by with gifts and other items. When the engines puffed by, they looked with amazement. "Why are they staring at us like that" asked Thomas. "There haven't been many engine to the north pole, so new ones are always interesting" said Dave. Then, they came up to a more that gigantic building. "This is the place" said Dave as he pushed a button on the wall. "May I ask who this is" said a voice. "Dingle Dave, Christmas Carol, and the requested help, and more" he said to the speaker. "Come on in" said the voice, and the huge doors opened. "Whoa" said the engines as they puffed in. There were elves working on machines, toys in freight cars, computers with names on them, and wrapped presents everywhere. "Here is the main workshop, here you'll see the latest in toy making machinery" said Carol. "What's this" asked Thomas looking at a huge glowing Santa Statue in the middle of the building. "This is the holiday cheer generator, spreads Christmas cheer all over the world" said Dave. "Wow" said Thomas as he puffed forward to get a better look. But when he got a little closer, he bumped into something. "Hey, watch it back there" said the object in question. It used the turn table to turn around, and when it did, it gasped.

What Thomas had bumped into was a steam engine. From what Thomas could tell, it wasn't British. From the look of it, it was a Baldwin American 4-4-0 Steam Engine. "Are you Thomas the tank engine" the engine asked. "Uh, yes" said Thomas. The engine smiled "Well, welcome to the North Pole. My name is Sandy, I'm Santa's engine." "Wow, Santa's engine" said Percy. "That's right Percy, and because of that, they call me Sandy Clause" said Sandy with a smile. Percy was a little surprised. "You know my name" said Percy. "Yep, I know everyone's name, just like Santa" Sandy said happily. Then, a voice came over the announcer. "Would Sandy and Lady report to the Christmas Cheer generator" the announcer called. The engines were surprised. "Lady is here" said Henry. "Yep, she came up here to help when I said I needed help, she is a very good listener" he said smiling. Then, Lady pulled up next to Sandy. "Hey Sandy, I came as soon as…" but she stopped talking when she saw Thomas and the others. She smiled "Hello everyone, what are you doing here". "Someone asked for Thomas' help, so he said he'd come up if we came to" said Duck. "That's just like you Thomas" said Lady with a chuckle. Thomas blushed slightly "I just wanted all of us to experience this". Then, Carol and Dave walk in between the engines. "Okay everyone, let's get to work. Duck and Edward, you two will go to the freight yard and bring freight cars in for the elves to load" said Carol. "Right away" said Edward and Duck, and one of the elves led them to the yards. "Gordon and Henry, you two will be taking the loaded cars to the wrapping center" said Dave. "Got it" they said, and another elf led them to the gift loader. "James and Emily, you two will make deliveries to the other toy making buildings" Carol told them. "You can count on us" they said, and they left the main building. "Percy and Toby, you two will take the mail to the letter room" Dave said to them. "Shure thing, I like to pull mail" said Percy happily. "This will be nice" said Toby, and he and Percy left for the letter room. "Now Thomas, you, Lady, and Sandy will be working in here. Just do what Sandy tells you and you should be fine" said Dave, and he and Carol left.

"Alright, let's get to work, fallow me" said Sandy as he puffed away. "Working with you will be fun" Lady said to Thomas. "oh ya ya" said Thomas, but he wasn't really paying attention, he wanted to look around. This could lead to trouble.

Now Diesel was sneaking around the repair sheds. He pulled into the big shed. "So this is a repair shed, though it would be bigger" said Diesel snootily. Then, he saw a machine that was painting a symbol on the trucks. Diesel looked closely. "That must be Santa's symbol, maybe if I have it on me, they'll think I'm a new engine" he said with a smile. He pulled into line and the machines came down and painted the symbol on his sides. "Perfect, now I'm just like one of them" he said with a small laugh, but as he pulled out of the sheds, an elf stopped him. "And where are you going" he asked. "Oh, uh, just doing Christmas things" he said with a nervous smile. "Your new around here aren't you" he asked. "Uh, ya, just came in this morning" he said with another nervous smile. "Good, you can start by helping to clean out the reindeer stalls, we haven't cleaned them in a while". Diesel gave a weak smile. "uh, right away sir" said Diesel, and he slowly pulled away.

**What's going to happen next, what will happen to Thomas, and can Diesel survive his horrific job, wait till next time to find out. Please review and tell me your thoughts. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, time for the next chapter. Please remember to review and tell me what you think. **

Building Up, then knocking down

Thomas and the others were having a great time. Percy and Toby where happy taking the mail to the letter room. Percy was very happy. "I haven't pulled this much mail before" he said as he took another load to the room. James and Emily were taking loads to the other workshops. "This is hard work" said Emily as she pulled up to a shop with some cars of wood. "I know, the jobs are much easier on Sodor" said James as he passed by with some metal and tools. Gordon and Henry were constantly taking cars of toys to the present wrapper. "This is easy for big engines like us" said Gordon. "Quite right" said Henry. Edward and Duck worked the hardest in the freight yard. "Hurry Edward, they need more cars at the loading docks" called Duck. "I'm coming Duck, remember, I'm an old engine" Edward called as he rushed after Duck.

Thomas, Lady, and Sandy worked in the main shop. "Lady, bring those cars of candy over here" called Sandy. "Coming" called Lady as she was coupled up. But when she started to chuff forward, she bumped into the back of Thomas. "Oh, sorry Thomas" said Lady. "huh, what" said Thomas. "What are you doing Thomas, you should have delivered those cars of wheels to the racecars five minutes ago" she said in a concerned voice. "oh, I was looking at this" said Thomas, he was looking at what looked a jet engine on a car, like the one Thomas had pulled long ago. "hey Sandy, what's this" asked Thomas. Sandy looked at the jet engine. "Oh, that was made by Santa a few years ago so I could get around faster." "Wow, can I try it" asked Thomas. "whoa Thomas, the answer to that is" but then a voice called out. "Sandy, glad I found you" and who walked out from behind Sandy, but Santa. "SANTA" said Thomas, he was happy and surprised. "Hello Thomas, I see your already working, I can see why you picked him Sandy" Santa said with a smile. Thomas was even more surprised. "You're the one who picked me to come up here" he asked. "Yep, I've heard about you and knew you would be perfect to help" Sandy said smiling. "Well, thank you" said Thomas.

"Now Sandy, I need you to take the sleigh out of the shed and bring it in for new paint" Santa instructed Sandy. "Right away sir" said Sandy, and he left for the sheds. "Come on Thomas, we got work to do" said Lady and she also left. But Thomas wasn't paying attention, he was too busy looking at the jet engine. "I'm shure Sandy wouldn't mind if I just put myself in front of it. As long as I'm not using it" Thomas said to himself. So he rolled over to the siding and backed down onto the jet engine. "This reminds me of when I was pulling a jet engine years ago" said Thomas with a chuckle. What Thomas didn't see was that an elf thought that Thomas was taking the jet engine somewhere, so he coupled him to the flat bed without him knowing. There was worse to come. Another Elf was carrying some presents and slipped on some candy cane mix. One of the presents flew through the air and hit the ON button for the jet. "What's that sound" asked Thomas. There was a wiring sound coming from behind Thomas. "Wait a minute, I know that sound, it sounds like" but he couldn't say anything else because the next second he was flying down the track.

"HELP" called Thomas as the jet engine pushed him around the workshop. He flew past elves and caused them to fall over and present to go everywhere. Then Thomas saw a car of presents in front of him. "Oh no" he cried, and he hit the car, pushing it into a siding, smashing through the buffers, and crashing into some machines. Lady was pushing the candy cars into a siding when she heard elves screaming. "What's going on" asked Lady, then Thomas flew by. "Oh, that's what's wrong" she said, and she rushed after him. Meanwhile, Sandy was pulling a flatbed that had Santa's sleigh on it. Then Sandy saw the elves screaming. "What's happening" he asked an Elf. "The jet engine has been turned on and Thomas is in front of it" said the elf, and she then ran away screaming. "I knew we should have destroyed that engine" said Sandy crossly. He began to chuff forward, but then Thomas came around a corner and smashed into the end of the flatbed. Thomas kept going, but the sleigh flew through the air and landed with a crash. Lady came around the corner and pulled up to Sandy. "What are we going to do" asked Lady concernedly. "Let go after him and see if we can slow him down" and they set off.

Down the line, Santa was talking to an elf about Thomas. "This is crazy, we need to stop him now" Santa said sternly. But then, Thomas came flying towards them. "Watch out" said Thomas as he drew nearer. But then, the coupling on the jet engines flatbed broke, and Thomas was able to get ahead of it for a short time. In that time, an elf switched the points and set the jet engine into a siding. It hit the buffers, came off the rails, and slammed into another machine. But the machine was a ball maker, and soon all kinds of balls where flying through the air. "Look out" called and elf as some baseballs came down. But Santa wasn't quick enough, and all the baseballs landed on him. He fell to the ground, unconscious. The elves swarmed around him, and soon Sandy and Lady pulled up. Sandy rolled up next to Santa. "Santa, are you okay" he asked. Santa slowly opened his eyes. "Oh Santa, you're okay" said Sandy as Santa got up and the elves cheered. "Wait a minute, who are you, and who is Santa" asked Santa. Sandy and the elves gasped. One of the elves had a look over him. "I think he's got amnesia, he can't remember who he is" he said. Sandy was surprised, but when he rolled back to Thomas, he looked angry. "THOMAS, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING" he screamed. Thomas looked down, then back at Sandy. "I didn't mean to, I just back up to it, then the next thing I knew I was flying down the tracks" he said in a sad voice. Lady felt sad for Thomas. "I have to agree with Thomas, how could he have coupled himself to the engine and turned it on" she asked. Two elves then left the scene. Sandy gave Thomas a look "either way, the workshop is in a wreck and Santa is injured" and at that moment, everything in the north pole started to shut down. Dave and Carol ran up. "The north poles shuting down" said Dave. "What are we going to do" asked Lady and Thomas. "We need to find another Santa, then the North Pole will work again" said Sandy. "Who's going to replace him" asked Lady. "It has to be the person that caused Santa to be injured" said Dave. "So, does that mean" started Thomas. "Yes Thomas, until Santa gets better, you are the new Santa Clause" said Sandy. Thomas Gasped.

**Hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to finish this story before Christmas, so look out for more chapters. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE OR WHAT YOU THINK IS WRONG. **


End file.
